Son of the Thief
by The Masked Ottsel
Summary: When a killer wanted by Interpol for the brutal slaughter of countless criminals kidnaps Max Cooper's parents, an old "family friend" contacts him with the fear that he might be next. Max will have to become a theif to steal back what he cherishes most.


**Son of the Thief: A Sly Cooper fanfiction**

**Original concept by SuckerPunch Games**

**Fan characters and plot by Gwen Hoover (aka The Masked Ottsel)**

Chapter One: Blissful

It was a beautiful night in Paris, France.

It was November of 2006, seven o' clock exactly on the first. There was a familiar tune played on a pipe organ wafting through the air, and all the men and women sitting in the seats of the small concert hall were all eagerly watching either the woman in blue, who had just entered the room, or himself. That didn't particularly bother him - contrary to his former lifestyle's stereotypes, he loved the limelight. But, of course, not nearly as much as he loved the woman approaching him down the aisle, her hair done up in a bun and a bouquet of ivy, white lilies, orange blossoms, red roses and white violets in her arms. She was wearing a simple blue dress, and he was wearing a black tux, neither outfit including any true embellishments or decorations. The two of them had decided to have a simple wedding, and since both of them were happy nobody had said anything, not even her parents, who were sitting in the front row. Her father was glancing at him with narrowed eyes, but he paid him no mind.

She was lovely tonight.

The two of them had been working together on a difficult case for Interpol for the past month and a half, but they had managed to tie it up just in time for their wedding. He'd had the help of someone who wasn't necessarily good with the cops in the first place, but that little piece of information had tied together the evidence and the culprit had been caught. It was a string of jewelry heists, shoddily done in his opinion, but it had caused his beloved no small amount of long nights and migraines. Now, she was as radiant as ever, partly from the bright overhead spotlights and partly from the sweet smile on her sharp features. She was halfway up the aisle now...

His tail swished to and fro impatiently. He tried to keep it still but a moment later it twitched again. It had always had a mind of it's own, and the one time he wanted to keep it still it wouldn't stay. With an impatient sigh, he tried to calm his nerves. Almost there...

It was no use. He was getting the familiar rush of a heist at it's climax, the turning point when one party or another had their plans foiled before their very eyes, the part of his former life that he had learned to live for. But now... _she_ would be the focus. And he accepted this. His smile widened just a tiny bit.

She was standing in front of him now, their eyes level. One thing he loved about her, on a long, long list of things that he loved her for, was that she was the perfect height to look him straight in the eye. She was the kind of woman who could stare down a rabid bear without blinking, her eyes blazing and often harsh, but now...

The priest cleared his throat. "Welcome, family, friends and loved ones," he said in a deep voice. "We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox."

The couple glanced at each other, smiles on their faces.

"You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another," he continued, an expectant hush shrouding the audience, "to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Sly and Carmelita to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

"So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Sly and Carmelita thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married." The priest looked up at the bride as the ringbearer, a fellow police officer for Interpol named Kindren who was, like her, a fox, approached the two of them.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said, and took one of the two gold wedding bands resting on the ringbearer's pillow and placed it on her beloved's ring finger, smiling. The groom once again tensed. This was it...

"Sly Cooper, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said loudly, as if trying to prove his dedication to the people in the pews as much as himself. He slid the ring onto his bride's finger delicately, his eyes never meeting hers. His heart was racing, and he could feel his normally suave and collected appearance begin to crumble.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said with finality.

The lovers wasted no time, the groom sweeping his bride into a dramatic and drawn-out kiss, his hands on her sides and her arms around his neck. He was lost in euphoria, and so was she, and neither of them heard the laughter and cheers from the people in the pews, or saw the slight smile of the priest at the sight of them, kissing as if it were a dramatic movie.

As the newlyweds released each other, she looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Carmelita Montoya Cooper," she said. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect," he said, and they kissed again.

-------------------------------

Later that night, the two of them were standing out on the balcony of the auditorium building, enjoying the moment. It was nearly eleven, and they had spent the last four hours at the party still going on within the building. There had been much eating of cake and much talking with new in-laws, and many, many threats from the bride's father about what exactly he would do if he ever "made my little girl cry" and much promising from the groom that the day would never come. Their squad captain from Interpol had wished them luck and commented on what a happy couple they were, despite circumstances. The groom knew this had a double-meaning; his apparent amnesia or his questionable past. But the two of them did not care. They had just been married.

Now, they were dancing together on the balcony to the music from inside. It was a warm night for November, and both of them were content. Nothing could ever have ruined this for them.

"Carmelita Montoya Cooper," he said for the umpteenth time that night.

She laughed. "It never loses it's charm, does it?"

He heard a familiar sound in the background noise of the Paris streets. It was a mechanical whirr, incredibly soft and probably inaudible to her, but he had spent the last few years of his old life hearing that whirr constantly. Sure enough, it was followed by a much softer clicking noise, which lasted for only a few seconds before stopping.

He whipped his head over to look behind him at a tall building adjacent to the auditorium, a sly smile on his face. Sure enough, a familiar figure was peeking over the edge of a rooftop, the unmistakable green glint of a Binocucom giving away his position only to those who knew what to look for.

He gave the figure a wink unseen by his beloved. She tried to follow his gaze, but only saw the dark rooftops of Paris.

"What is it, Sly?" she asked, looking up at him quizzically.

"Nothing," he said, and turned back to her. "Carmelita Montoya -"

"Stop!" she laughed. "At this rate, I'll be sick of my own name before our honeymoon!"

As the happy couple laughed below on the auditorium balcony, the figure on the rooftop shook his head, a smile spreading swiftly across his darkened face.

"That sneaky devil," he muttered to himself.

**Awright, Author's Notes time!**

**First of all, as stated before, I do NOT own any of the original Sly Cooper characters.  
I'm just an obsessed fan who has been drawing her fan character, Max, all over the back of her binder and has decided to show his story to the world.**

**Who is Max, you may ask? Read the next couple of chapters and you'll find out. **

**I researched all the wedding ceremony stuff and flower meanings for the bouquet before completing this. I just restated the final cut scene of Sly 3: Honor among Thieves as a sort of tie-in to the theme. I think the only character here that absolutely 100% belongs to me here is Kindren, the once-mentioned ringbearer. He's a main character in a piece of original fiction that I threw in there for the sole purpose of having a ringbearer.**

**For those of you in the audience who has no idea what's going on, Sly and Carmelita are getting married. IN PARIS! :D**

**Aren't they sweet together? XD**

**Read and Review, please! The rantings of a fourteen-year-old are hear for the divine judgement of the public!**


End file.
